Organizing devices for hanging over doors or other structures which allow similar suspension are known. For example, Ke U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,430 discloses a door hanging organizer for suspending garments or towels.
Shelf or rack organizers for hanging over doors are also known. Most currently known over the door organizing devices are solid, one piece units in the form of coated steel wire structures having a frame and shelves. The single piece units are costly to transport, difficult to handle and require excessive storage and retail space.
Attempts have been made to produce "knocked down" or collapsible versions of over the door organizers. Generally, coated steel wire shelves are supported by vertical, metal tubing frame members which have holes drilled or punched through their sides. The holes permit ends of the steel wire to be inserted through the tubing, which the ends are capped with formed metal nuts. These joints are cheap and easy to manufacture, but they are unstable and the resulting assembly has poor structural integrity. This instability renders the entire assembled structure unsteady and susceptible to distortion, especially with movement such as swinging of the doors from which they suspend.
There is a need in the art for an over the door shelf organizer which overcomes the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art designs.